Wendy's Last Visit
by smurf.magic
Summary: "She remembered the look on Peter's eternally youthful face as he stood on her windowsill. 'Wendy, you're so… so old,' he had said, with sad, shimmering eyes." Wendy convinced Peter to whisk her away to Neverland one last time. She never expected the horror that awaited her. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Just got done watching another episode of Once Upon a Time with the delicious Captain Hook, and this little fic decided to needle its way into my brain. I love all things Peter Pan, but this is going to be a very dark fic. I don't plan for it to be very long, probably just a couple chapters.**

**Read at your own risk, and know that there's some non-con, suggested violence, and other adult themes. **

**And I don't own anything, as usual. Let me know what you think.**

Wendy cried out as a grizzled hand grabbed her arm roughly. She felt one hard yank, and then she was falling into a small boat. She struggled with all her might, screaming at the top of her lungs, but she was powerless compared to the small band of pirates that held her down. The ruffians made quick work of tying her up and shoving a dirty rag into her mouth, not missing a single chance to grope her. She looked up at the small embankment where she had been standing just moments before, admiring the crystal blue water. It had been ethereal and hypnotizing, with the large moon suspended close to the sea, the occasional mermaid cracking the surface to shoot her a brief, uninterested glance.

Wendy shifted against the bottom of the lifeboat and watched as Tinkerbell flitted around excitedly, hovering above the grassy mound near the edge. That bitch. This was her doing. That silly fairy was always so jealous of Wendy! Wendy shook her head in disbelief, angry tears leaking out of the edges of her green eyes.

This was going to be her final visit to Neverland. She remembered the look on Peter's eternally youthful face as he stood on her windowsill. "Wendy, you're so… so old," he had said, with shimmering, sad eyes. She had pleaded with him to take her one last time to his magical land, before she was married off and he would not be able to find her windowsill. He had looked at her skeptically, raising an outstretched finger to touch her soft lips. She looked so different from his last visit; it had been five years. She was nineteen now, with wide rounded hips and slender limbs, a narrow waist, and an ample bosom. Her hair had darkened to a rich auburn, and it was piled into the bun that was in fashion and her lips and cheeks were rosy and full. He had studied her nightgown-clad figure, then bounded toward her, gave her a quick peck on her cheek, and grasped her hand firmly. "Think happy thoughts," he whispered in her ear, and then they were soaring above London, speeding straight on 'til morning.

She had barely seen Peter since arriving in Neverland two days ago. Tink had seen to that, always fluttering about, instigating new adventures with Peter and the Lost Boys. Wendy had tried to go on the first adventure she could- -mermaid gazing- -before being told rather bluntly that she was too old for any more adventures. She had cried as she waited for them to return, slowly writing new bedtime stories to put them to sleep later. Neverland wasn't as she remembered, and it broke her aging heart.

Now she was bound and gagged at the feet of foul-smelling pirates, most certainly headed toward the infamous pirate captain of this magical land. She cringed as the brigands leered down at her, occasionally reaching down to grab a handful of her ill-covered body. She fought the urge to vomit, their prying eyes and roaming hands bringing bile to her throat. Her wrists ached, and her arms were quickly becoming sore from being twisted and tied behind her. The tears continued to stream out of her eyes as she wriggled against her bonds. It was no use; she was caught. Her fate was sealed.

…

Hook paced back and forth on the deck, his hook scraping lightly across the rail. He didn't know who that brat had brought back to Neverland this time, but he was intrigued. He had seen them fly over the Jolly Roger, toward the little imp's "secret" hideout. Peter's visitor was not so large, but the proportions were all wrong for a child. Hook couldn't wrap his head around why Peter would fetch an adult. When his scouts had spotted a young woman on the island, Hook had jumped at the opportunity to instigate a new fight with Peter. He made plans to abduct her, and he waited as his minions followed through.

He stopped his marching and watched as the small boat skulked closer to his ship, his skilled pirates rowing effortlessly. He attempted to make out the details of the figure that was squirming at their feet, to no avail. Irritated, he strode to the other side of the deck. His impatience was getting the better of him. He slammed his hook into the rail violently, and raked it along the edge to make a mark in the hard wood. He muttered and looked out over the vast, endless ocean toward the moon. After taking a deep breath and watching as a few comets shot across the night sky, he calmly turned and walked back to the other edge, awaiting the smaller vessel. He arrived just as the boat reached its destination, and stepped back as his crew began to board the Jolly Roger.

He was very interested in his new prisoner, but maintained a guise of arrogant apathy as she was hoisted onto the deck. His crew unceremoniously dropped her on the deck, and her night-gown rode up to reveal long and shapely legs. She writhed violently, trying to free herself from her bonds to cover her immodesty. She uttered desperate cries beneath her restraints. Hook fought the urge to laugh as he took in the scene.

However, as she continued to wriggle, she made her situation worse. Hook and his group watched in perverted amusement as she arched her back and adjusted her arms, unknowingly shoving her pert, round breasts towards them. Her dress continued to ride up, exposing her lean legs and the barest hint of her buttocks. Her exertion was causing sweat to plaster her hair across her face. Hook licked his lips as she finally gave up and collapsed against the floor, tears streaming down her lovely face. Her nightgown still covered all of the important parts, and his entire crew heaved a disappointed sigh.

The woman was immensely beautiful. She had a round face and a soft, feminine body to match. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips, though wrapped around a filthy gag, were a perfect, pink rosebud. Her skin was a pale cream, and her rich brown hair was loose in curls splayed out on the deck around her. Her legs were softly rounded with the barest hint of muscle, reaching up to her round hips.

Hook watched her for a brief moment more, then shouted at his men. "Alright you slags, that's enough lollygagging about! Get to work before I slash each and every one of your bellies with me hook!" The pirates burst into action, performing their tasks and carefully ignoring the woman on the deck.

Hook casually sauntered toward the woman, stroking his stubble thoughtfully with his good hand, his hook glinting in the moonlight. His captive's eyes grew wide as he approached, and he finally saw them. They were a deep shade of green, and they pleaded silently with him. He recognized them instantly.

"My, my, my," he purred silkily, as he crouched near her. "Wendy Darling, you are hardly the young lady I once knew." He reached out to stroke her cheek and she flinched away from him. "I see that Red-Handed Jill is all grown up into a stubborn"- - he paused for a moment and inhaled sharply through his straight teeth before finishing his thought- -"woman." He chuckled to himself and adjusted his pants to hide his arousal. His ice blue eyes raked her body and she closed hers in shame.

"Whatever shall I do with my new captive?" He was cruelly teasing her. "My men certainly look hungry, it's been a great many years since they've seen a woman, my lady. Getting their pricks sucked by floozy mermaids only does so much, you see. Perhaps they'd like a go at you?" He watched as she shuddered in fear, her eyes clenched firmly closed.

He goaded further. He bent toward her, until his lips were barely grazing her ear. "Or perhaps I shall keep you for my wicked self," he whispered, stroking the blunt edge of his hook down her face to stop at the hollow of her neck. Her eyes flew open and a few hot tears streamed down her cheeks.

_Peter can bugger off, she's mine now_, Hook thought to himself.

…

She didn't remember Captain Hook being so frightening. His hand brushed her face as she attempted to twist away from his hook, and his mouth twisted into a cruel grin beneath his rugged facial hair. He seemed younger and stronger than she remembered, and he wasn't wearing his pompous wig. His outfit was not his old ostentatious red number, but was instead a plain black jacket, with a black leather vest over a linen blouse and tight black trousers tucked into tall boots. Without his ridiculous getup from before, he was far more terrifying, and she cowered in his presence.

He noticed her quick study and commented arrogantly, his hook still pressing firmly to her throat. "Ah yes, do you like my new wardrobe? I have that nasty Peter Pan to thank for it. He played a little trick on me, and stole my favorite adornments. I worked with what I had, my dear."

Wendy's jaw hurt, and her muscles ached. She couldn't lay bound in this position for much longer without getting permanent damage. Hook noticed as she shifted uncomfortably, and smiled once more. She felt the pressure on her throat ease, and gasped in shock as he quickly slung her over his shoulder and stood up. She was on his hook arm and he circled it around her waist. The crew cheered around them, winking at their captain as he strode toward his cabin.

Wendy's heart dropped and she began to shake in fear, straining against her ropes and chewing at her gag with renewed vigor. She felt a hand smart her bottom, and she stilled as he carried her through a doorway, into a dark room. He lowered her to her feet facing him, and roughly grasped her face in his good hand, his hook sliding down her face to pause on her heaving chest. As he finished snaking his hook around her waist, he pulled her toward him, bringing his body into full contact with her.

"Now listen to me, my dear," his voice rumbled in the still air. She stood transfixed, trembling in fear at his touch. "I would like to cut your bonds and release those exquisite arms and"—he licked his lips and moved his hips against her—"those delicious legs, but I really don't trust you to not make an attempt at my life as we sail away into the sunrise." Wendy audibly gulped and her eyes glistened with tears as she felt his arousal against her belly.

"I can't make any promises that I won't touch you, but if you behave and do as I say, I'll keep my hungry men away from you while you're in my care. After I get tired of you and your company, I'll return you to Peter. I'll only make this offer once, and if you refuse, I'll release you to the crew. When your body has been repeatedly ravaged and beaten to being unrecognizable, I'll slash that pretty throat of yours myself and toss you overboard. The mermaids can feast on your lovely flesh, and make jewelry out of your bones. Do you understand?"

Wendy had begun to violently shake against his contact. She was frightened and extremely angry, and escape plans were already running through her head. She made to shake her head in defiance, but he held her chin firmly.

"If you attempt to harm me or to escape, you'll suffer the same fate—brutal defilement and then a brand new, bloody choker. You really have very few options here," he stated casually, mocking her and pulling her body impossibly closer. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, then agreed with a minute nod of her head. Hook smiled and released her, spinning her around.

As she felt him slicing her bonds away, she contemplated different routes of escape. Peter would come find her, all she had to do was get off this ship. When the right moment came, she could jump off the deck and swim as fast as she could toward land. Or she could sneak into the smaller boat in the wee hours of the morning and make a break for it. But until she could make a solid plan, she was stuck.

When her hands were finally free, she reached up and removed the gag from her mouth, exhaling a sigh of relief as she breathed life back into her numb lips. She rubbed at her jaw as Hook finished with her ankle restraints. She raised her arms above her head to stretch them, and in an instant, Hook grabbed them in his good hand and twirled her around to face him. He kept her arms strained above her head and slammed her backwards into the cabin wall, pinning her. She cried out at the assault, and he crushed his mouth against hers viciously to silence her. He ground his body against her, and after reaching down to hike her gown up, he shoved his knee between her legs. In a blaze of speed, he removed his good hand from her wrists and replaced it with his hook, digging the sharp tip into the wood and pressing his arm against hers.

She was locked in place, and his free hand roamed up and down her body. She felt his tongue on her lips, beckoning for entrance, and she turned her face to the side. A sharp pain rang through her face and she gasped at his forceful slap.

"I already have to remind you to respect me? Wendy, darling, I thought you were smarter," he snarled at her. His face was hovering close to hers, and she could smell cinnamon on his breath. He bent down to claim another scorching kiss, and this time, she opened her mouth when she felt him nibbling at her lower lip. His tongue stroked against hers, daring her to fight back. Tentatively, she responded and licked at him, inciting him to moan into her mouth. His hand grabbed at her breasts roughly, mashing at them and rolling her nipples between his fingers. He began to grind his knee between her legs, and he pulled away from her mouth. She muffled new tears as he kissed and licked down her neck. He stopped to suck on her shoulder, and she struggled to hold back a moan.

She was disgusted with herself. Her body was enjoying his assault, but she was trying desperately to keep control of herself. This situation was horrible, she was scared and angry, and he was taking advantage of her. Yet as he continued his ministrations, her body responded and she unconsciously rubbed back against his knee. As a strange sensation began to build within her, she quietly mewled.

…

Hook paused for a moment, savoring the sound she had just made. She was enjoying this? He reached between them and slid his finger slowly against her core.

"My dear, you are positively _dripping_ wet," he teased, his nose buried in her hair. Her scent was intoxicating. It was warm and sweet, with a subtle smell of flowers. God, he was painfully hard right now. He rubbed against her hips and relished how soft she was against him. Pushing his finger into her gently, he moaned and his member twitched when he heard her sharp gasp. When he removed his finger, she whined, completely unhinging him.

He abruptly dragged her away from the wall and bent her over his desk, pushing her nightgown up to reveal her perfect round bottom. She cried out in protest and struggled against the hand on her head, her terror returning.

"Please! Please no! Don't do this! Please, I'll do anything!" She whimpered over and over.

He calmly ignored her pleas and ran his hook lightly over her skin. "Be still, or I'll fuck that lovely bum of yours with my hook." She froze, just as he wanted, and he adjusted his position to free his good hand. He gently stroked at her hair with his hook as he unlaced his breeches with his deft fingers. Seizing his member in his hand, he positioned himself at her entrance, still moist from her desire. In one swift movement, he grabbed her hip and rammed into her.

She screamed and began to violently cry, and he looked down to see blood dribbling down his legs. As he began to ruthlessly pound into her, he couldn't help but smile to himself. She was truly his now—he had stolen her maidenhead. Wendy continued to shriek as Hook assaulted her, but when he cried out and he shoved into her one last time, she collapsed against the table. He remained buried inside of her for a few moments more, before pulling away and tucking himself back into his pants.

Wendy remained splayed out, unmoving on the hard desk. Hook adjusted his clothes. "Clean yourself up, my pet," he calmly directed at her. "I'll return later."

She heard a click as he locked the door behind him, and she slumped to the floor in a heap, sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and the feedback! I really appreciate it :)**

**Shout out to tardisbluelady63! When I first started writing this, I was completely imagining Jason Isaacs' portrayal of Captain Hook (swoon!), but I decided to change it to ABC's Once Upon A Time because I wanted someone younger and more roguish. But way to be on the same original brainwave! **

**Sorry for the wait everybody, my life is crazy busy! Thanks for your patience :) Without further ado, here is chapter two! **

Wendy laid wilted on the floor like a ragdoll, staring blankly at the wood grain of the walls. Her mind was back in London, desperately trying to block out what had just happened in this horrible place. Tears continued to leak out of her eyes as she continued to gaze straight ahead. She ignored the pain that circulated throughout her body. Her legs were sticky, almost glued together with the blood and other fluids that leaked out of her, and her hips were bruised where she had been slammed into the desk. A numb pounding radiated within her skull, no doubt from being thrown against the wall, but she paid it no mind and shut her eyes tightly. This was all a dream. It had to be.

…

As he watched the crew scurry across the deck of the Jolly Roger, Hook paced on the level above them, struggling to maintain himself. He felt nauseous, disgusted with what he had just done. What had come over him? His lust burned for his Red-Handed Jill, and he couldn't contain himself around her. He gazed up at the moon, the sky still dark with night.

Hook sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and over his face. He hadn't intended to rape her. But her eyes, her tight curves, her luscious hair… She brought out the worst in him. Closing his eyes, he stroked his stubble as he imagined the feel of her body underneath him, the mewling and moaning sounds she had made. He felt himself begin to stir and he tried to brush the thoughts back out of his mind. He failed miserably.

Hook tried to rationalize. She was being a ruthless temptress, squirming around in that thin nightgown. And she had been so wet, so responsive- -she was practically begging for a good shag. So he was just being a gentleman and giving it to her. Of course it had hurt her, she was a virgin. But he couldn't be blamed for that. He was just trying to give her what she wanted.

Striding powerfully to the railing, Hook slammed his fist and hook against the edge, frustrated with himself. The sharp metal hook gouged a deep hole into the wood and remained securely dug in the rail as he buried his face in his hand. What was he thinking? He had lost control and taken her. It was very different from his usual method. He enjoyed playing with his conquests, using his cunning and wit to smoothly seduce them. Wendy was something else entirely. Around her, his lust and passion quickly became violent gratification, and she released something in him. And it frightened him how much he enjoyed it. It wasn't just how tight she was, or how good it felt to fuck her. He had enjoyed her tears and screams, had felt himself get even harder when she cried out as he hurt her.

What was wrong with him? He had to come up with a plan to deal with her, before he became the monster he knew was lingering below the surface. He shuddered at the thought and decided he must apologize to her.

Determinedly, he marched down to his cabin and slowly pushed the door open. Squinting at the dark room, he finally spotted her at foot of the desk, right where he had left her. He gazed at her still form, no doubt she was mildly comatose from shock.

"Wendy Darling," he called to her quietly.

…

_Wendy was home in London, putting on her new dress and grandmother's pearls, readying herself for a dinner party with her parents. John and Michael, her sweet brothers, were away at boarding school, learning to become gentlemen. She missed them terribly and wished that she too could be off having adventures. Instead, she was stuck here, going to a party to find a suitor and appease her parents._

_"Wendy, child!" Through the door, she heard her mother's voice calling to her. "We shall be late! Please hurry!"_

_Wendy sighed. She latched her pearls and pulled on her long gloves, glancing at herself in the mirror one last time. A ghost of herself stared back. Though older and beautiful, she looked sad and uncomfortable in her skin. She was not ready for this. Why did growing up happen so quickly? She scanned her windowsill one last time, hoping Peter would come whisk her away to Neverland, where she would live happily ever after. She would never grow older, and she could have adventures and take care of the Lost Boys. But he did not come._

_Wendy shook her head and withdrew from the room, moving slowly down the stairs to meet her attractive parents in the foyer. Her mother was still devastatingly beautiful in her middle age, and her father would always be distinguished and striking. They were kind and good, and Wendy knew that they were only trying to do what was best for her. Still, she hated this life. It was so boring, and she knew it would only get worse. Her brief escapes into her writings would never be enough._

_As Wendy made her way down the stairs, her parents smiled at her and complimented every inch of her outfit, trying desperately to erase the unease they read on her face. A handsome carriage waited for them outside, and they rode in silence to their destination. When they exited their carriage, Wendy's mouth dropped open. She was attending a social at Buckingham Palace!_

_The Darlings entered the large palace with the other throngs of people, and Wendy stared in awe at all the sights around her. The palace had been decorated beautifully, with chandeliers and gilded walls, damask tablecloths, masterful tapestries and art- -every turn of the head produced new luscious marvels. It was a feast for the eyes, and every view was of beautiful things and beautiful people. Wendy's ogling continued as each visitor was announced and the festivities were commenced. Waiters in white suits scuttled throughout the party, carrying trays of hors d'oeuvres, offering this and that to the guests._

_As Wendy maneuvered across the room with her parents, being introduced to countless people of all shapes and sizes, her dance card quickly filled. She scanned the list, imagining that her matchmaking parents would surely consider this party a success. The first song began, and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, waiting for the first suitor to come find her. Through the haze of the music and the buzz of the laughter and dialogue all around her, she heard boots clicking across the marble floor._

_"Wendy Darling," a very familiar, smooth voice spoke._

…

Wendy's eyes shot open in a panic, only to meet the knotted wood of her prison walls, blackened by the night. She glanced down slowly, seeing her captor's shadow stretching toward her. Frantically looking toward the door, she was able to make out Hook's frame, dimly backlit by the moon. She cringed and crawled backwards into the corner, pulling her legs to her chest, anxiously trying to escape him.

"Ahh, good. You're awake," he purred at her. His bootstraps jingled as he walked nonchalantly toward her, his arms swaying at his sides. Wendy pushed herself farther against the wall, as if trying to melt through it to get away. Hook crouched down when he reached her and stroked her leg from knee to foot with his hand, eliciting a cry from his shivering victim.

"Oh calm down, I came to apologize," he casually blurt out. Wendy watched him warily as he continued to run his hand up and down her leg. He slowed his motions, and she saw something in his face twitch.

"Anyway, I truly don't understand why you're behaving this way, you sounded like you were enjoying it for awhile," he spoke slowly and cruelly, watching as his hand grasped around her ankle, fingers still caressing her skin. "Besides, it would have been much worse if I had left you to my men," he continued, his eyes darting to meet Wendy's terrified gaze. "You should be thanking me."

The comment snapped Wendy out of her frightened stupor for a brief moment and her anger flashed. Without waiting for another second to pass, she slapped Hook as hard as she could across his handsome face. Hook's skin reddened, and Wendy watched as his eyes darkened in pure rage. She knew instantly that she had just made a terrible mistake.

Hook squeezed her ankle and yanked her leg away from her body with such force that she was pulled away from the wall and fell against the floor. In an instant, Hook was on top of her, pinning her to the hard wood of the ground, his hook containing her wrists, and his hand at her neck. Wendy's vision began to sparkle as his grip on her neck tightened.

"You will _never_ raise your hands to me like that again," he hissed at her, his vice-like grip growing impossibly harder. He punctuated every one of his next words by slamming her head against the ground. "Do. You. Under. Stand."

Wendy's eyelids fluttered as she struggled to communicate back, desperately trying to regain her airflow. He seemed to notice her pleas for response, and he slowly relinquished his grasp on her neck. She gulped in the air, her throat hoarse and her vision blurry.

"Apologize to me," he spat at her as he stood quickly. In her foggy state, she had no will to fight. She stumbled over a hasty apology as she sat up, staring at her bruised legs and scratching at her aching neck. He nudged her with his boot and laced his hands in her hair. "Not good enough."

He jerked her head up and her gaze was met by his open pants, his member dangerously close to her face. "Make it up to me," he whispered at her, lust dripping from his words. Wendy had no idea what he wanted her to do, but the sight of him so near to her made bile rise in her throat, and new tears began to leak out of her eyes.

"Please release me, I'm begging you," Wendy whimpered as Hook wrenched her head back farther. She struggled to look into his blue eyes. He was so handsome. How could he be so evil? When she was a child, he had never harmed her. When had he become so cruel? When had he stopped being a gentleman? Everything in Neverland had changed.

"No." His answer was short and provoked more silent tears from her. She could not ignore the throbbing beast in front of her face, and she struggled to twist away from him. All too late, she saw his hook glint in the moonlight before it came crashing down against her shoulder, slicing a small gash into it. She cried out at the sharp pain and felt him ram himself all the way into her mouth and nudge against her sore throat. She gagged as he stroked in and out, too shocked to bite down, trying desperately to breathe through her nose. She beat her fists against his strong legs, bending away to free herself from the assault, but he rested his hook against her face in warning.

His hand, still firmly entwined in her hair, didn't stop forcing her head back and forth against him until she felt him explode inside her mouth, shooting liquid down her throat over and over. Finally, he withdrew and tucked himself away again, releasing her to collapse onto the floor, once more struggling for air. "I forgive you now," he shot over his shoulder toward her.

Wendy knew she couldn't handle this again. She had to escape soon. She listened carefully to the sounds outside the door, of Hook barking orders to his crew and his men scuttling frantically about the ship. She began to carefully plan.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :) Feedback, comments, criticisms, and all that are always welcomed!**


End file.
